


Threes Company

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After spending months in the apocalyptic version of your world with their mother, you’re finally reunited with Sam and Dean. As a party goes on in the bunker the three of you sneak off, needing each other. Desperate desire guides your actions, and before long you’re all a tangle of limbs and lust, clinging to the feel of being back together.





	Threes Company

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight angst (barely anything), then fluff. Then smut. Explicit language. Kitchen indecencies (nothin’ graphic, though). Fingering. Dry humping. Hair pulling. Oral (female receiving). Anal fingering. Voyeurism. Little bit of dom!Dean & dom!Sam, nothing major. Masturbation. Oral (male receiving). Orgasm denial. Unprotected sex. Threesome. Double penetration. Anal sex. Breath play. Squirting. Biting. I think (and honestly hope) that’s it.
> 
> Bamby

When you jumped into the portal to run after Mary, you had the intention of pushing her right back through to Sam and Dean. You knew how much she meant to them, how much they’d gone through, and so you tried to sacrifice yourself… for them. Everything you did was for Sam and Dean.

So, when you ended up stuck in an alternate universe without them, you did everything you could to keep their mother alive and find a way back.

Turns out the brothers weren’t giving up on you either, though that wasn’t a surprise.

You’d been sharpening a knife and listening to Mary share her ideas for yet another mission against Michael when movement had caught your eye. The instant you spotted Dean you were running. The instant you saw the pain in his eyes you came to crashing halt… and then your heart came to a crushing stop.

But, the pain didn’t last long. Sam- who had been killed by the vamps on steroids offered in apocalypse world- had been brought back by Lucifer. Good news and bad news all thrown in one.

Together again, you all worked at getting the people from that world and your world through the portal and back to the bunker. It had almost been a complete failure when Michael had gatecrashed the party, but somehow you all managed to ditch both him and his evil brother before jumping through the portal and making it back home.

A party was in order, and currently in swing.

You sat with the new Charlie, laughing and smiling away with her. The two of you had become close while in the other world. Apparently- unlike the brothers- you had existed and had been a great friend to the nerdy redhead, but had passed a few years ago much like her alternate version. You had become fast friends, and inseparable. Still, as you sat there, laughing with a friend and sipping at a drink, you felt a familiar pull.

Looking up, you glanced over at where the brothers stood on the steps that led to the library. They were with Cas, drinking as well, smiling at the gathered people you’d all managed to save. People who you’d lost in this world.

It was Sam that turned to you first. His glass had been rising to his lips when he spotted you looking in his direction. One glance and that’s all it took.

“Excuse me,” you pardoned yourself without giving Charlie a glance.

Placing your drink on a nearby table you rose to your feet and made your way to one of the walkways. You offered polite smiles and small waves as you headed towards the kitchen, knowing it would be empty. When you reached the room it took less than thirty seconds before Sam joined. His strides didn’t stop as he moved towards you. In one swift move, he grabbed the back of your head and brought you up to crash his lips to yours.

The kiss was intense, needy, and bruising. He breathed against you deeply, not willing to let you go for air. He just held you close, held you against him, as he took back what he’d missed.

Your own hands came up to grip at his shirt. It had been so long since you’d been able to clutch at him and pull him closer. You almost got lost in the moment, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

Sensing the emotions stirring inside you, similar ones building in his own chest, Sam’s hands moved to cradle your face to his as he backed you up until you collided with the table. Leaning in, causing you to arch backwards at an almost painful angle, Sam devoured your lips eagerly and desperately.

It was you who pulled away to look up in his eyes as they shined down at you. “Need you, Sam.”

Groaning, he wasted not a second more before he grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you onto the table. Positioning himself between your legs, he pressed his jean covered hard cock against you, grinding deliciously against your own jeans.

His forehead pressed against yours as he looked down at your body, fingers swiftly tugging at your shirt. The instant your chest was exposed he plunged for your breasts. Moaning and arching into him, your eyes rolled as he sucked at your skin, leaving mark after mark.

“Ahem.” The sound of someone clearing their throat had you jumping.

Sam, though, must have recognised the voice, because while you turned to the new person shocked, embarrassed and scared, he continued his assault.

Dean stood in the doorway, drink in one hand while the other was shoved in his jeans pocket. A grin tugged on his lips, eyes darkening as they watched his brother.

Keeping his eyes on your bare chest, Dean stepped into the kitchen and made his way over to you. He reached over to place his drink on the table a few inches away from you as he stepped even closer. He didn’t stop until his fingers were running through your hair, pushing it off your shoulder so he could lean in to press a kiss to your throat.

“I can smell the sex coming off you right now. Smell how much you need us,” he noted, groaning lowly as he moved back so his eyes could meet yours.

Sam pulled away then, watching you and his brother stare at each other intensely. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Dean nodded.

Taking a step back, Sam offered you his hand and helped you off the table as Dean tugged his flannel off. The older Winchester offered you his shirt, seeing as yours now had a few buttons missing- you’d underestimated Sam’s eagerness. Both brothers helped slip the shirt on you, making sure nothing could be seen. You were for their eyes, and their eyes only.

It was Dean who slipped his hand into yours, grabbing his drink with the other as he led you out of the kitchen. Sam took the lead, walking down the hallway with long and confident strides, making a good show of his self-restraint. You knew he was dying to rip your clothes to shreds and take you right then and there, which is something he’d been provided to do when it had just been you and the brothers.

But, you weren’t alone anymore, and while you weren’t ashamed about your relationship with both Winchesters, you weren’t exactly prepared to flaunt it. The brothers weren’t thrilled at the idea of others laying their gaze on what was theirs either. So, you all kept it modest and inconspicuous as you headed for your room.

Sam and Dean had their own rooms, just as you did, but most nights you found at least one of them crawling between your sheets and then your legs. During the last few months since you’d been separated, the nights had been long and lonely.

As you reached the bedroom, Sam opened the door and walked in first, taking a step to the side as you and Dean stepped in. Dean’s hand was still in yours as he turned to you. He took a sip of his drink as he moved in closer. When the glass lowered from his lips and his throat bobbed as he swallowed the liquor, he then leaned down to pressed a soft and gentle kiss against your lips.

He tasted like whiskey and Dean, and made you melt on the spot.

Before you could collapse though, your other hand was grabbed. As if they worked on the same wavelength, Dean let go of you right as Sam tugged. You stumbled a little, the hand Dean had been holding now pressed against his brother’s chest for support. Support which was then offered by Sam’s strong grasp as he held you against him.

You didn’t even have a chance to blink before Sam was claiming your lips with his own. Instead of the gentle, feather-light brush of lips on lips Dean had given before, Sam dominated your mouth with his own. His kisses were hard, bruising, and demanding. He pried your lips apart and sought out the taste of your tongue.

Moaning, you pressed into him more, your hand sliding up his chest, around his shoulder and into his hair. Fingers gripped his chestnut locks, tugging the strands, pulling groans from the giant Winchester.

Spinning you around quickly, Sam slammed you against the door, which he’d closed while his brother had distracted you with a kiss. A kiss Sam had well and truly swallowed.

You grunted at the impact but moans followed the sound as Sam’s thigh found its way between your legs and pressed against your clothed pussy. He pulled away to watch you as your body began to automatically grind against him, seeking the delicious tease of friction. His eyes were almost black with lust, chest heaving with heavy breaths, tongue swiping across his luscious lips as he watched.

Right when you were about to pull your hair out with frustration, loving the attention he was giving but needing more, Sam reached down between your bodies. His hand slid under your jeans, into your panties, and dove for your soaked lips. In one swift and practised move, he thrust inside you and twisted until he could rub at the spot that made you see stars in an instant.

Quivering and shaking in his hold, you let out a moan that was muffled as Sam’s lips pressed against yours and muted your inevitable cries of pleasure.

When he pulled back again, Sam let his leg fall from between your thighs as he stepped back completely. That’s when you spotted Dean, his shirt now gone as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting with a grin on his lips.

Feeling like a goddess, you sauntered over to him, taking note of the way his eyes watched your hips sway side to side. His lips parted, tongue peeking out to lick at his lips much as Sam had done before, only you found it so much more erotic when the older brother did it.

Placing a knee on either side of him, you straddled Dean but did not lean into him. Instead, you kept space between the two of you. He took advantage of the gap, his eyes following his fingers as they began to pry his flannel from your body. All that touched your rapidly heating skin was the pads of his fingers as he worked at the shirt and then your bra.

His eyes drank in the sight of your bare chest in front of him, the already achingly hard lump in his pants growing painfully more as a needy and hungered groan spilled from his parted lips.

“Missed you.” Hand coming up to cup one of your breasts, his eyes were focused on the budding nipple as his warm breath brushed against it.

Groaning yourself, you leaned back as his lips sealed over your nipple and began to suck and tug on the sensitive skin. Rocking against Dean, rubbing your clothed pussy over his clothed cock, you looked over at Sam as he stood a few feet away.

The instant your eyes were on him Sam began to strip. He took his time, making a slight show of it for you. As each inch of his flesh was revealed you felt your hunger, need, and desperation grow. You gasped as his fingers popped the buttons of his jeans undone with intended enthusiasm. As his cock sprung free from its confines Sam spoke.

“Dean.”

Mouth dragging up to your throat, Dean moaned against your skin. “Yeah.”

No more words were needed. They understood each other perfectly.

Dean moved suddenly, hands grabbing the meat of your ass as he quickly spun the two of you. Your back landed on the mattress as he dropped to his knees, hands pulling at your jeans until they were ripped from your body. You gasped as his lips then trailed up your thighs until his nose nudged at your drenched panties.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Missed this. Sweetest fucking pie.” His lips sealed over your clothed clit and began to suck.

You rocked into his face, panting with need. Fingers gripped into his hair, holding him against you, needing more, needing everything.

The sound of material tearing was closely followed by the feel of two fingers pushing into you. Dean had torn your panties to shreds and now was lapping at you eagerly.

Hands gripped at your shoulders then, and your eyes shot open. You didn’t even realise they had closed. Now, though, you were looking up at a completely naked Sam in all his glory, his hands stroking up and down his long cock as it hung a few inches from your face. His eyes were roaming all over your body as Dean continued to ravish your clit with his tongue and your pussy with his fingers.

Your mouth watered. You couldn’t take your eyes off Sam, noting how he squeezed himself a little tighter when small gasps and moans slipped from your lips. When his gaze met yours, all heat and hunger, he asked you one question without words.

Nodding your head, you reached up with your free hand to grab at his cock. He let himself go and moved in closer, the tip of his cock pressing against your open mouth before sliding in.

Just the tip at first. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut as you sucked at him, swirling your tongue around, lubing him up with your saliva. Then, when he’d had enough of the teasing, he pushed in further, all the way, knowing you could take it.

Sam rocked into your mouth slowly. He liked to fuck you hard and fast, but he savoured the feel of your warm mouth. The feel of you moaning and groaning against him added to the pleasure, it was almost too much, and taking you eagerly like he would if it was your pussy he was buried in would lead to a quick end.

Dean’s fingers pulled out of you then, but his tongue soon took over where they’d been. He collected as much of your juices as he could before dragging his fingers down until you felt him prodding at your ass. You jumped a little, having known this was coming but that was never enough to prepare you. Feeling the tip of one finger push in had you crying against Sam’s cock and thrusting against Dean’s face.

A hand was pressed against your neck. It didn’t squeeze, just rested there with enough pressure so Sam could feel his cock sliding in and out of your throat.

Pulling his face away from you, Dean watched as his brother worked on your mouth and you writhed on the mattress. “No.”

You whimpered in response.

His finger pushed a little deeper into your tight hole. “You’ve already cum once. You don’t get another until we’re filling you up, understood?”

Trying your best, you nodded despite Sam’s cock still deep in your throat.

Sam chuckled at your answer. “She understands,” he assured his brother.

Returning his mouth to your pussy, Dean’s tongue circled your clit as a second finger pushed in to join the first in your ass. You gasped against Sam, eyes squeezing shut at all the stimulation. It took everything you had not to come undone right then and there.

The onslaught of pleasure went on, and you took it all. You sucked at Sam and thrusted against Dean with controlled movements. At the same time, they worked your body in ways that made you raving mad. They knew exactly how to get you to the edge, and then pull you right back down. It was maddening.

When Sam pulled his cock from your mouth Dean pulled away. You were left lying there, panting, staring up at the ceiling as your walls fluttered around nothing, desperate for an ending. Fingers curled into fists, clutching at the sheets. Your chest heaved with each breath, your heart pounding so hard you could see it.

The sound of the brothers moving had you turn your head to watch them. Dean was undressing, shredding the last of his clothes as Sam moved to the drawers. Your eyes followed the younger brother, watching his hand dip into the top drawer and dig through your clothes until he found what he was looking for. When his hand came out, he turned to show you the bottle of lube.

Everything squeezed at the thought of him in your ass. The brothers used to ask you where you’d prefer each of them, but these days they didn’t bother. They knew you liked to be surprised, and they also knew if you wanted something you’d take it in an instant.

Dean climbed over you, completely naked. His hard, thick cock pressed against your stomach as his body covered yours. Hands running up his back, legs wrapping around his waist, you melted as his lips brushed against yours in soft kisses.

“Ready?” he asked, rutting himself against you.

Moaning, you thrust in return. “Yes.”

Grinning, Dean rolled the two of you over, his arms enveloping you to keep your bodies close. He didn’t stop until he was on his back, your knees now pressed to the mattress as you straddled him. Arms loosening their hold, his hands slid down to your waist. One remained there, while the other hand moved lower, between the two of you, until he could wrap his fingers around his cock and line it up.

Pulling back, you bit your lip and watched his face as you sunk down onto his length.

Dean preferred you like this, on top. His favourite position… and it had everything to do with its name. Cowgirl. The fact he could watch your breasts bounce as you worked yourself on him made it all the more better.

Another pair of hands gripped your hips then. Sam stepped closer until his chest was pressed to your back. His fingers trailed up, brushing your hair away from your shoulder before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss there.

Your eyes fluttered and head tilted, giving him space. Dean’s grip on your waist tightened as he watched, loving the look on your face. You were intoxicated, addicted, and it was all because of them.

Sam’s lips trailed up before the lobe of your ear was pulled between his teeth and he gave it a tug. “You want me? Want us both, baby girl?”

“Fuck,” you groaned, hands moving to press on Dean’s chest, keeping you upright. You needed the support, or you would collapse right on top of him. “Sam.”

He chuckled in your ear before pulling away. One flat hand pressed against your back, pushing you forward slightly. Dean took this moment to hook his hand behind your neck and pull you down until your lips crashed into his. He swallowed your cries as Sam wasted no more time in edging his lubed cock into your tight hole.

Dean held you still, stopped your thrusting until Sam was completely sheathed inside you. When Sam’s hips were flush with your ass your eyes rolled.

Lips leaving yours, Dean let you gasp and groan as his mouth moved to the shell of your ear. “How does it feel? Having both of us in you again? How do we feel, sweetheart?”

To emphasis his brother’s words, Sam pulled out before pushing back in.

You cried out, hands grabbed at the sheets on either side of Dean’s head. The brothers got to work then, their thrusts timed with perfection. They were like a machine, entering and leaving you at the same time. When you felt you were so full you’d explode they’d pull back and leave you gaping, needing, desperate for something to latch on to.

Fisting your hair, Sam tugged you back until you were flush with his chest. Letting go, his hand trailed down to your throat and stayed. You gasped at the feel of him putting pressure on your neck, and felt your skin tingle as his other hand moved to cup at your breast, his thumb and finger squeezing your nipple.

Dean watched the two of you, snarling at the sight, enjoying the view of your pleasure. Each of you were so close to the edge, it wouldn’t take long now.

Reaching between your bodies, Dean mimicked his brother’s fingers… on your clit. He tugged lightly, rubbing, circling and pressing down on the bud, working it in ways he knew you loved. He could see it on your face.

With each brother filling you, the assault on your nipple and clit, and Sam’s hand around your throat, you came. With a scream, you threw your head back against the man behind you, and felt everything explode as you gushed and squirted over Dean.

Sam came seconds later, the tightness of your ass squeeze him to his end. You felt him thrust one last time, hips to ass, before he emptied himself in you with a deep groan. He took a moment, a few seconds, before slipping out of you.

Having slowed his movements for you and his brother, Dean began to move again. You fell against him, feeling dizzy and overworked. But you wanted him to finish, you needed to feel it.

Gripping at your hips, Dean thrusted up into you hard and fast, his movements shallow. You could feel the head of his cock slam into your cervix time and time again, and with a cry, you bit into his shoulder as you came once more.

That’s all it took for Dean to tumble into his own climax. With a choked and broken moan, Dean held you on him as his body spasmed lightly. You could feel his hot seed fill you deep inside, and you whimpered at the sensation.

Once he was finished, and had managed to catch his breath, Dean wrapped his arms around you and rolled until you were both lying on your sides. His soft cock was still buried inside you, and would stay there. He liked the feel of your warm pussy, and you hated the feel of him leaving you.

Sam joined not too long after, having cleaned himself off with a dirty shirt. He carefully and gently worked at cleaning you as well, avoiding his brother as he wiped the lube and juices from your skin. You hummed your thanks and smiled into his brother’s chest, already feeling drowsiness take over.

The bed dipped as Sam put himself behind you. His body curled into yours and you leaned into him, lifting a hand to run your fingers through his hair lazily. He cupped your jaw then and turned your face so he could kiss you. It was deep and breathtaking, causing you to squeeze your walls and subsequently Dean’s cock.

Dean groaned. “Sweetheart,” his mouth ghosted over your breast, “I’m gonna need a moment,” he noted.

Sam pulled away from you. “You heard him. Rest.”

“When we wake up…” you left the sentence hanging, your fingers still stroking Sam’s long locks absentmindedly.

“When we wake up.” Sam nodded in response, his darkening eyes staring into yours, letting your hand fall as you snuggled into both brothers and closed your eyes. “It’s good to be home.”

Neither brother spoke. Instead, you felt their lips on your skin, kissing, nipping, sucking and licking at you lightly. Before long, you were asleep, and a few hours later you would wake… with both brothers between your legs, ready to rectify the loss from months of separation all over again.

**Bamby**


End file.
